Oblivious
by linkpika
Summary: A scientist, a cocky vampire, a certain blonde adventurer is a love recipe for disaster. Because those three little words make everything in life complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so my mom might be a big shot demon, and I might be a cocky vampire that drinks the color blood, but that doesn't mean it totally lessens my chance with a girl who wears a rabbit hat twenty-four/seven, right? I guess if I had been even more of a rocker, she wouldn't have even wanted to hang with me, at all. Damn girls.

I ran my finger along the strings of my guitar gently and sighed. This was so typical. After years of keeping my heart to myself, I ended up losing it to a blonde who had her head stuck up in bubblegum. It was so obvious that she liked him, yet he didn't even begin to notice.

I'm a thousand year old guy, who just wants a little love in his life. Pathetic right? I've been through the Mushroom War, my dad's sickness that led up to his death, my mom eating my fries, and Ashley's big mess up. You think it would be easy to confess after all that-ha that isn't even half the truth. Might as well put a gun to my head and shoot, cause that would've more easy than telling her.

I hate her so much when she goes on those "friendly" visits to Prince Gumbutt. I want her to just age up and die to stop the heartache. And at the same time, I want her to be immortal with me forever.

I will visit her today. I will not come over. I will visit and confess. I will not come over for another heartbreak. Which one would it be today?


	2. Chapter 2

I know my last fanfiction was a bit short, but I promise this one is a lot longer. Enjoy.

I ended up going to Fiona's house anyway. Her house was only a couple minutes away if I flew and I had a big floppy hat for blocking the sunlight. Funny. I was considered one of the strongest creatures in Aaa, when a single ray could burn my skin to dust.

After passing by a few smaller trees, I came to a stop at the oldest one. I remembered nine hundred and ninety years ago, when the thing had been a small sapling. I never knew exactly why it had lived so long, but I was almost sure it had something to do with the radiation coming from the bombs back in the Mushroom War.

Down below, I almost turned back from the sight of Lord Monochromicorn and Cake playing their xylophones, almost surely signaling that Prince Gumball was there. I took a deep breath and floated down, only from the fact that I promised myself I would have a "friendly" visit with Fiona myself.

"Cake," I called.

She twitched her ear and said without even looking up, "She's with Prince Gumball inside."

Just like I had predicted. I gave her a cocky grin instead, and pretended I hadn't heard her. "Having fun with your little date, Cake?" I teased.

She shooed me off with her xylophone stick or whatever, and I opened the door slowly, to see if I was going to be interrupting anything with Fiona and her little prince charming. Nothing.

I stepped into the room and smiled knowingly at the messiness of the house. Being the little adventuress she was, too busy or full of energy to clean anything up. Practically everything was messed up and covered with dust.

A couple giggles made its way downstairs, and I floated up to the ceiling, instantly curious what Fiona and Gumball did when no one was around.

"You are just too sweet Gummy."

I froze at the nickname she had given him. Seriously. Would friends really come up with something as mushy and soft as Gummy?

"I really meant it, honey."

Okay, first of all I had never even heard Gumball act like this. He had always been the guy who had been oblivious to everything. Your telling me now, Fiona and him were acting lovedovey all the time when no one was around? Irony can be one of the cruelest things sometimes. I definitely didn't want to hear anymore or let it go any farther.

"Fiona," I said loudly. "You there?"

I heard a bit of shuffling and heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned and gave my best carefree smile. "There you are. I was looking if you wanted to hangout."

I tried my best to ignore the glare Prince Gumball shot at me. I didn't care what he thought. He was just a nerd who everybody trusted and liked.

It was nothing I hadn't dealt with before when I was younger. The villagers had always hated me and knew I was different. As long as Fiona wasn't mad, everything else didn't matter.

I know what was going to come next though. They would just talk to each other, without looking at me once. Only when Fiona and I or maybe Cake, too, would I talk more and act like my regular self. To a point that I didn't care what people thought of me.

I really felt like a loser for the rest of the day, but at least I stopped Fiona and Gumball from doing anything else alone. It really did make me feel pathetic though. I was really the lowest life form in Ooo.

Okay. Not one of my best stories. Heh heh. Oh well. Hoped you enjoyed it, even though it was horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up, my bed is as cold as ice. I reached my arm out, not knowing what I expected to find. My hand dropped down on the side of the bed and I groaned. What was I expecting anyway? I was always alone when I woke up at night.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. It was almost completely dark in my room. Even I couldn't distinguish the difference between my furniture and the shadows that flirted around. That darn poodle.

"Schwabi!"

He floated a couple feet towards me slowly, and stared. Schwabi was actually like the normal dogs humans used to have hundreds of years of years ago, besides the fact he never made sound and often hovered around sullenly. I had never seen one happy day in his undead life.

I had first seen him wandering around in the Nightosphere, and felt pity. His old owner had probably lost him, when he died. We didn't have much of a relationship. I let him roam around, and he didn't bother me or break anything in the house.

Not many people even noticed him. Not even Fiona or Cake. He was slyer and quicker than anything I had ever seen. I floated off the bed and stretched. I gave an involuntary brush towards my unruly hair. Grabbing my usual plaid jacket, I yanked the door open and went on at a brisk pace.

Fiona and I had agreed to meet up at her place for some kind of movie. We hadn't visited for the last couple weeks, and pathetic as it was, I was really excited. I didn't have much to do besides hanging out with some immortals, but that was it. They weren't nearly as interesting as my favorite little blonde.

I tried imagining what she was doing, but I didn't know much besides that. Did she miss me? Or was she visiting Gumbutt instead?

It was nice to know she had at least thought of me though. While I was messing around in the fire kingdom, she'd left me a note at my doorstep to meet up later. It was much, but it was a huge comfort to be with her for at least a little while.

I leaned on my back and flew backwards. It was a nice thing to look up at the stars every once in a while. They had changed quite a bit from a thousand years ago. Despite myself, I closed my eyes for a few minutes and daydreamed, what it was like when I was younger. I was too arrogant to worry about anything useless things like love. I could play around and not care what would happen next.

"Owe!"

I looked behind me and realized I had bumped into the biggest tree around. Fiona and Cake's home. I grinned and swooped down. Knocking loudly, I pushed the door open and took a peek.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"Glad to see you could join us Marshall."

At the voice I hissed in fury and balled my hand into a fist, instantly forgetting what I was here for. "Ashley!"

Surrounded by dozens of candles, she flicked her pale hair and smirked. "You sound pretty angry, my dear." She had a slim black dress that went down to her knees.

"What's with the outfit?" I snorted. "It makes you look like the stupid witch you really are."

If she was angry she didn't show it like she normally would. "You're killing me," says Ashley as if she was in real pain. "I'm sure we would have gotten over that little squabble by now."

"Like you should talk," I snapped. "I never betrayed you, did I?"

She laid her hand against her cheek and gave me a ghastly white smile. "If you ask me, I was helping you. Keeping that little toy for years really gives a person the wrong image. If you ask, you should be thanking me."

My mouth grew as dry as sand, as if I had swallowed a bucket of salt. It was true I carried that thing almost everywhere in my pocket, and cared for it more than anything else. Even if I would have rather died than admitted it, she had a point. I felt my knees buckle a bit before recomposing myself.

Before I could rack my brain for something else clever to say, she guffawed and looked triumphantly at me. I wished I could have just wiped that sneer off her face. It hurt me more than anything when people laughed at me, and I had nothing to say or do.

"Just tell me what you want," I sighed. "You're wasting my immortal life."

She twirled her hair slowly and without even looking at me said," It not what I want. It's what you want, isn't it? The reason you're here is for that Fiona girl."

For a second I wasn't sure what she was talking about before looking around and nearly slapping myself. Of course. I was planning to hang out at her house for a movie and I had completely forgot. It was scary to think that Ashley had gotten me so riled up to the point, I lost track of things.

I gave her a hateful look and shook my head. If she was here, wouldn't that mean the note was fake itself? It was all just a plan to lure me here? Fiona and Cake were too strong combined to not leave a few marks on her. Ashley didn't have a single scratch and there were no signs of a struggle here. I sank to the ground and almost wanted to sit down and cry. I couldn't believe I fell for this stupid trap.

Ashley laughed again and I felt my cheeks burn. I hated her so much. I turned around swiftly to get out of this Popsicle joint as soon as I could, before she spoke up again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she cautioned.

"Why not," I growled, the effect totally ruined by the lump in my throat. It came out more like a breathless sob.

Ashley waved her fingers in a little circle. Nothing happened. I was about to continue walking, until I heard it. It was more of a girlish scream and I froze in my tracks.

"Fio-?" I breathed. I was cut short quickly.

The next yell sent shiver up my back

"Marshal!"

Okay that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^ In case you didn't know, Schwabi is a ghost poodle Marceline has. I saw it with her in It came from Nightosphere and decided to add him on here. That's it for now. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Anguish. That's what I felt when I heard Fiona call my name like that. I had it as an invitation to adventure or something, not a plea for help. There must have been a mistake. There was no way Ashley could have done something this extreme, even if she was trying to blackmail me back.

Somewhere far away, I feel the snickering of someone. And then, I see Ashley with one hand on her hip with a smirk tugging on her lips. Her hand holds a completely torn white rabbit hat that misses one ear. It's this one thing that brings me back to reality.

"Let go of her!" The snarl tightens up and tenses my muscles. Pushing myself back on my feet, I curved my hand into a claw shape meant to hit anytime.

"She has nothing to do with whatever you want," I snap.

Ashley chuckled and slowly shook her head. "I was hoping you wouldn't be this naïve, Marshy."

"Listen if you want to get back together, fine but-"

"It's nothing like that!" she interrupted. The hard glint in her eyes deepened, turning into an almost metallic color. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she smiled again. "I want Fiona herself."

My tense demeanor twisted into confusion. What the hell was she talking about? What could Fiona possibly give Ashley? And then it struck me. "You want her blood." My words came out icily and emotionless. If I had it any other way, she would have took it as a sign of weakness. She had already gotten enough out of me, and I wouldn't let anymore of my feelings show.

"Yes and no," she purred. "You see a lot of great spells involve humans and well… with her being the only known one around. I thought it would be quiet fine to use her."

I pretty much blew my head afterwards. Launching myself at her, I bared my teeth and snapped at her neck. And then Ashley slams into me, pinning me to the ground with her knee on my stomach.

This is when I'm finally going to die. I can only hope Fiona can make it out of this now. Bracing myself for the agony that's about to happen, but instead feeling a playful slap against my face.

"You totally thought I was going to mess you up, didn't you?" she says with a grin.

I struggled against her tight grip and attempted to get her off. It was weird. Ashley was heavier and stronger than I had remembered. It was as if she had improved more of just her physical strengths than just her magic. Back then all she had was her little spells. There was no way around this. Ashley was serious this time.

"You know don't you feel at least a bit bad for not seeing your girlfriend by now?"

I stare up at her confused for a second, before seeing the tattered girl at the corner of the room. She's at the edge of the bars containing her, and looking at me pleadingly. It was the first time I had seen her without her hat. Her blonde hair reached to her waist and she's wearing a long lace dress.

"What you didn't expect me to just use her for a couple spells did you?" Ashley sneered. "I wanted to start a little breeding farm and since you're the closest thing to human, I'll use you."

The garbage that came out of her mouth was so unexpected, I just stared at her in shock. "What?"

Okay short chapter I know sorry. I;m just not really sure about my story. I have poo brain. Well please rate and review so bye!


	5. Chapter 5

My brain feels like the wires have snapped and all the chunks are flying around in pieces. It's under so much failure; I can feel the slow beat of blood that's not there, pumping through my ears. I feel like I'm in a dream, being wrestled down Ashley, though I wasn't sure if it's a nightmare or not. Isn't this what I've always wanted? For her and me to… My mouth has gone as dry as sawdust and I lick my lips to no avail. My eyes lock with Fiona's and her face is as red as a tomato and I swear my heart starts going again.

"No!" The strangled cry comes out, and I start to struggle again. There was no way I was going to let her do this. "No!"

My foot reached her stomach and for one moment she loses balance. It's all I need to gain some momentum and unseat her from me. I slammed against her and she stumbled backward, landing straight down on the ground. Her hair was sprawled all around her face and surprisingly she stayed cool. Stroking the dress and giving long brushes through her hair. It was almost like she had an anger management class. I stared at her warily for what was going to come next. When it comes to Ashley, and as stupid as it sounds, the unpredictable is predictable.

Standing up, she giggled and covered her mouth like a little girl. It was a gesture that I had even seen Fiona make on occasions, usually when she was teasing me. Great. My worse enemy in the world was laughing at me. Just great.

I furrowed my eyebrows and scowled. "What?"

She looked up at me and winked. "Nothing, nothing. I got rid of that bear you were obsessed over and you break up with me. I try getting you back and you and your girlfriend go against me. I get little Fiona over there all dressed up and you attack me."

And she gives me a sweet smile that has just a flirty touch in it. I blinked. If I hadn't known better, I would have assumed she and I were friends at a party. A warning bell goes off in my head goes off. Why would you even consider that, I tell myself. She is trying to get under your skin and make you weak. It was funny. Ashley was using my own technique against me.

"It's just that-" She stopped deliberately to wipe another speck of dust that wasn't even there on her dress.

I scowled. It was only too clear she was trying to deliberately get me riled up, and ladies and gentlemen I was ashamed to admit it was working.

"That, what," I growled.

Ashley smirked and at the corner of my eye I saw Fiona break out in cold sweat. Instantly, I knew I had asked the wrong question. Why couldn't I keep my damn mouth shut for once? I knew she would either be on her or my case, and for once I hoped it would be mine.

Only thing calmed me down. She wanted Fiona and me to "breed" so if she was going to do damage to one of us, it was almost guaranteed she wouldn't kill. If I had to bet, she'd have some sort of trap near me that would shut my mouth, or at least weaken me enough to black out. Still I keep a nervous look at Fiona to making sure I wouldn't eat my words.

It didn't happen anyway I'd planned, though I did shut my mouth.

Ashley flicked her hand like before and this time, there was the slightest crease of concentration on her face. It from that I assumed she was going to pull something big. It was obvious she had been learning new things over the years, and it was all I could do to hold my own. Ashley. Why couldn't she have stayed weak? Why couldn't she have just stayed her own bratty self and make another weak attempt to get me? It would have been so much easier to shrug off or at least laugh about in the future, and where was I all this time? Playing around and learning useless tricks that couldn't hurt anybody.

I stared at Fiona again. And most of all why did I have to meet this girl? After all these years I still hadn't learned that people hold you back. The cage that trapped Fiona glowed and for the first time it occurred to me that it might have been made of crystal, or at least some kind of special material.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, until she started hopping around as if she was dancing. It was a strange movement, and if I weren't in this situation I would have laughed. At the top, a large bulb that held everything together slightly tinted to a reddish grayish color, a bit of steam rises above it. It's as when I boil noodles and the smoke would come out. Fiona let out a girlish screech, and there's nothing I've heard worst than this.

Up until now, I had never really thought of Fiona as a girl or human. Even if I did like her, whenever we hung around, it was sort of like having a brother around. I had always assumed she healed as quickly as me and nothing serious would happen other than her growing old. I should have realized sooner the truth sooner and there was nothing I could do to block it now. The girl I loved so much was being burned barefoot and alive.

"Don't worry," Ashley purred. "It's just enough that it won't kill her and it'll teach you a lesson about respect."

I had never seen a part like this in her. My mind was riled up enough with what was happening, but even at her worst she'd never been like this. On the outside she seemed calm and controlled, that was for sure. It occurred to me that she might have not been completely sane after all these years.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Just damn stop!"

And just to my credit she did before giving me a curious look. I gave a quick glance of Fiona to see she was on her knees now. A quick flash of her and Gumball came and I gritted my teeth. For once I was going to stop being so jealous.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You want power right? I'm the king of Vampires. I control all the demons. You can get almost everything from me and all you had to do is let her go."

I can see her considering her next course of action. She hasn't expected this offer to come out. I know because if she had a decision she would have already said no. Slowly the corner of her mouth tilts upward and she says, " Congratulations bloodsucker, you got yourself a deal."

_Author/Me: First I want to say thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are so supportive! Too much thought in this one? Hmm? And as for those of you reading my other story, Broken, remember the contest ends on November 9th. And as for those of you that don't know about it, feel free to check it out. It's another Adventure Time fic. As always please rate and review if you even got this far._


	6. Chapter 6

The moment we made the deal hell broke loose. I don't mean I attacked Ashley or something that would be a fool's action. Fiona kicked the bars of her cage and rattled it wildly. The only time I'd seen her that angry was when she thought I had sucked all the blood out of Cake.

"Marshal, don't!" she screeched. "I can take care of myself. Go!"

I snapped my head up at her and said coldly," Fiona you are in no position to be arguing now. I suggest you wait quietly until Ashley lets you go." In truth, I was ready to cry myself and I won't because I'm bitter enough. I'm just tired now. Tired of waiting for her to notice me. Tired of Gumball getting in my way. It's worse to stick around for something that's never going to happen, than hell itself.

I closed my eyes against her furious screaming and added in a matter of factly," At least I'm not there to drag you down from _Gummy_, right?"

The silence that happened afterwards was definitely not what I'd expected. Even Ashley was stunned. I opened my eyes and peered cautiously at Fiona. She was frozen at the edge of her cage, her face curiously blank. A subtle blush spreading around her cheeks confirmed my worst suspicions. I bit my lip and turned away.

I felt Ashley come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at the touch and resisted the urge to push her away.

"Looks like you haven't lost all that fun yet, Marshy," she giggled softly in my ear.

To Ashley's credit, she didn't say another word to me and went over to Fiona. Reaching in her pocket, she brought out a small-wired key and twisted in a little hole I hadn't previously noticed at the base of her cage. Instantly the wired bars whipped around and retracted into one-inch square. Amazing. After everything, I was still shocked at a little thing that could shrink. I stared back at Fiona and saw she wasn't even trying to struggle. She was still shocked. Shocked at what I said earlier. I bit the insides of my mouth to prevent anything else from popping out.

"Eat this," Ashley snapped harshly. She held a pale little pill and narrowed her eyes as Fiona moved her head slightly.

"Listen girly," she rasped in a dangerously low voice. "I don't have the time and patience for your little protest. So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

My mind seemed to snap back in place and I turned to glare at her. "What are you doing? This isn't part of the deal."

My words seemed have a slow reaction to Ashley, and it took her a couple seconds to look up. Her eyebrows furrowed and she rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"Marshy, Marshy, Marshy," she clucked. "How do I know you aren't going to break this deal as soon as I let her go? This is my little back up. If you show even a sign of defying me…well I'll spare you the details. The chemicals from it, will enter her bloodstream and completely shut her down." Her eyes glittered with the anticipation and she sneered triumphantly at me.

In truth I hadn't even thought of the very idea. I just wanted Fiona to get away without another scratch. Why the hell did Ashley have to get this smart? I was always the one ahead of the game. Instead of ripping my hair out in final frustration like what I want do, I nodded indifferently. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her carefully to make sure she wouldn't do anything else extra.

After a while of head tossing, Ashley loss it. She slammed Fiona against the wall, and jammed the pill in her mouth. A little high-pitched shriek came out her when she swallowed it and I winced slightly. It was better that way. Really.

After a couple of minutes, Ashley smirked and stood up. Brushing her self off slightly, she stood up.

"Let's go Marshy. We have a lot more things we need do."

"Now?"

I cast a desperate glance at Fiona and her I wasn't sure what scared me more. The fact that she wouldn't get up, or the blank look in her eyes.

"Now."

I nodded slowly and clenched my fist. A small choked noise seemed to cling to my throat and I struggled to keep my voice clear now.

"Aw, wittle Marshy is going to cry," she taunted. "Whatever. Get that sniveling face out. Bye, bye Fiona. Him and me are going to wreak a little terror on Aaa. Agacus. Flyacus."

I looked up. I recognized that spell. It was a teleportation charm; she'd used back when she tried erasing the memory of our breakup. So where was she going to take us?

The air around us shifted and the atmosphere instantly changed. A gust of wind seemed to lift me off my feet and we floated up straight through the tree. All of a sudden we were flung forward and the whole scenery changed in an instant. I blinked. We were at the Candy Kingdom not doubt about it. The whole scent of sugar and sweets overwhelmed me slightly, not to mention the ride. I stumbled a few feet and regained my balance again.

I looked up. The moon hadn't moved much since everything. It only seemed as if a couple of hours had passed so far. Huh. I would have thought it would have been daytime by now. Time slows down when your demented ex-girlfriend is threatening to kill you.

"Now the fun begins," Ashley giggled. Walking back and forth for a moment she suddenly brightened up. "I got it. It's pretty easy. In order to prove you are going to listen to me and as your first deed, you will burn down the Candy Kingdom."

I felt a hitch in my breath as if she had punched me and I widened my eyes. "What? What in the world did you want me to do?"

"You idiot." Her face was straight now and straitened up slightly. "Burn down the Candy Kingdom. I can't stand the sight of that place much less go in it. You have the power to control fire, right? Ever since you fooled around in that fire kingdom, you've been able to light things up with a wave. You already hate that Gumbutt anyway, don't you? He is such a priss. Wouldn't killing him make you happy?"

"Are you crazy! No! Do it yourself." It was true. I didn't like Gumball that much. We used to be friends but it all changed when he grew up. He started acting more responsible. Helping out people and doing more work. We weren't exactly close but we weren't enemies so much that I would kill him.

"Are you talking back to me?" Her voice was dangerously low. "Are you forgetting about your little girlfriend?" She held her hand up and uncurled her fingers. A little blue stone, no more the size of a dewdrop sat as fragile as glass. Even if I did have no blood, I felt my whole body grow cold. It must have represented the pill inside Fiona that could kill.

I gritted my teeth and sucked in my breath._ I hate her. I hate her. I hate her so much. _I rubbed my palms together and my whole body tensed. Just one spark and a whole inferno would start. I closed my eyes tightly. _Please live. Please live. Please just let everyone get out safely._ _I don't give a shit what happens to me. Just turn whatever is going to happen next to nothing._

Before I even knew what happened next, the ground suddenly litted up and spread like a wildfire. It only made it worse from all the vegetation and trees that surrounded the place. The sparks danced around, and just as one reached the wall, it exploded. The whole place lighted up and from everything that happened so far. I knew one thing. I had set the Candy Kingdom on fire and this was only the first thing Ashley wanted me to do. I was probably going to end up destroying the whole world for one girl.

_ DONE! Finally finished this chapter. Yes love making cliff endings. __ Please please review! I love everyone who does that. Special thanks go to Pat-975, purpledragon6, WOWfan123 and all the rest of you lovable people that review._ You guys rock! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Ashley is satisfied that we've done enough for tonight, she leads me into some place she feels comfortable for tonight or whatever. Light's peaking at the edge and I squinted at the rising horizon. I felt my muscles tenses up and there was a sudden hitch in my throat. For the first time, reality grabbed me head on. I'm scared for Fiona's sake now. The Candy Kingdom might actually burn down leaving no survivors. Gumball and the others. They may actually die and I probably will too.

I felt my fingers clench hard enough to stop any circulation, if anything, even anything at all that flowed through. Every time I would try to loosen my grip, the tightness came back. I barely slowed the shivers that were going through me now. The sun is nearly completely out now. The first couple of ray hit against the ground a couple of feet away from me and I inched to the back of a tree. I glanced at Ashley, but she seemed preoccupied with looking around like an idiot.

Every now and then she giggles saying," Not there. Way too obvious."

I pressed my lips together to refrain from saying, Let's just hide in a goddamn tree. Will that make you happy?"

Fiddling with my fingers, I stared attentively at the spreading light. Automatically, I let me hand go forward and felt the rays. The warmth of it only last for a second. I jerked my arm back in pain and I swore my heart had started pounding again. My palm literally seemed to be screaming in pain and it was all I could do to keep quiet. Blinking rapidly, I clenched my fingers into my palm again. My nails dug into my skin and my mind turned into a blur. At least it blocked the pain.

Why did girls have to make everything so damn complicated? Only a couple of years ago, I would have been the same old selfish and cowardly guy, who wouldn't haven given a damn about a stupid blonde adventurer. Anything I did with someone, whose status was lower than me, would just be a little source of amusement. If I had never met Fiona, then this whole mess wouldn't even had happened. I wouldn't be risking my entire life for her, and she wouldn't have to go through hell. No matter what I do, I hurt someone along the way.

I looked back up Ashley. Her back is facing me. I stare for a while wondering what to do next. If I went on offense, there was no way I could beat her. She had just proved that. I wasn't sure how much she had leveled up over the years, but I wasn't about to take any risks. I had to think this out carefully. I could escape, but what good would that do? She had the power to kill Fiona with a single touch. For once she'd thought of everything. I felt myself shakily close my eyes. No not everything. If I were to do something, turn invisible even, I could go to Fiona and change her. She would me immortal. Like me. An unhappy thought struck me, and I nearly banged my head on the tree. How would I know if she would be even willing? There I was, being a selfish brat again.

"You know, I know what you're thinking," Ashley called out.

"Oh, and how could that be," I said airily_. I cannot not let her know how panicked I am feeling._ _I cannot. There is no absolute way. She's just trying to play her little cat and mouse game. She just thinks she's the cat and I'm the mouse. _I swallowed stupidly and stayed still.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she taunts. "I know just how you work, Marshy. Remember that time I got Fiona and that little kitten of hers, Cake? You think I'd be stupid enough to just rob the memory where we broke up?"

"Well it certainly seems that way."

Her back is still turned against me, but I imagined her rolling her eyes. _I just want to tear your throat out with my teeth._

"Well, I implanted a little chip that follows your movements. I know how you work Marshy."_ You'll blood is going to spill all over. It won't even be worth it to drink._

"Uh, huh. How clever."

"Oh it's more than just that," she continued. "I don't exactly have the power to control you yet, but I'm probably going to come up with a spell to do that too."

_Afterwards, I'll make sure your soul with go to the lowest layer of the Nightosphere. The seventh layer of hell won't even be able to compete. _"You do that."

"In fact, I may even force you to kill that little blonde rat you love so much."

Well that snapped me out of my pleasant daydreams. I flashed a rude gesture at her with my fingers. It was stupid, partly since she couldn't even see me, but it was still the wrong move.

She whipped around and slapped me hard enough to start seeing stars. "Who do you think you are?" she snarled. "From everything I've done for you! You have the nerve to-"

I closed my ears at her useless bickering, because at that point, I didn't really care. Despite what I did, she wouldn't crush that stupid little jewel just from one little gesture. Not unless I did something that really threatened her authority. That was the only thing that relieved me and cooled me down somewhat. My old coolness took over to my relief, and I examined her with a bored face.

I gave another glance at the sky. The sun was almost completely out this time, and there was no way I would risk another burn. Brushing her aside, I picked a medium sized tree with plenty of branches to conceal and cover the heaviest ways. Obviously Ashley wasn't going to be any help. I flew up to a steadier and thicker branch. The thin twigs and leaves above were good enough. I nestled closer against it, and closed my eyes. If only I was that lucky.

"Marshall!" The witch screeched.

I peeked one eye open at her. "What. Do. You. Want."

It was more of a threat than a question, but like usual Ashley didn't notice. In fact she looked rather nervous. Looking around, she motioned toward me with her hand.

"You idiot," she growled. "You can't be resting now of all times! We have plans to make."

"For what? More plans to ruin Aaa?" I blew the top part of my hair and scowled. "Sunlight burns my skin, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know that. Don't be such a jerk."

Ha! She was calling me the jerk? She was the one with an unbearably whiny voice beginning to take over. She was the on who forced me to burn down the Candy Kingdom and threatened me with an inch of my life.

"Okay, what does your highness want from Lord Jerk Face?"

"It's just that-"

"Just that what?" I mimicked. Ignoring the dangerous water I was treading on, I continued. "In fact, I guess we should be making plans. Perhaps spitting on gumdrop children if they even survived that fire? Or maybe we can blow up the whole planet! That would be fun."

Ashley bared her teeth, and shifted her stance. She looked just about ready to pounce. Good. She didn't have much control anyway, and if she attacked me now, there would be nothing I could do about it. If I struggled, she'd only go crazier. If I just died here, there would be nothing to care about. Good, I thought. Everything would be easier that way. It was a shame I wouldn't kill her, but never mind. I gave her a mocking grin and waited for what would happen next.

Suddenly a loud vibration rattled me, and I scanned the area. My first thoughts landed at Ashley, since it was most likely her doing, but she looked just as scared as me. I jumped down the tree, making sure to stay close to it. Just when I was about to speak, a blurred figure jumped in front of me and pounded me against the bark. The back of my head was hit first, and I felt enough to pain to just about black out. A tense hand grabbed my arm and dragged me under a bush.

A fuzzy edge came to my vision as I struggled to take a look at the situation. I heard quick lighted footsteps to the right, and I knew Ashley must have fled somewhere. Meanwhile, I heard the smashing of trees being hit aside. A large hazy figure stopped at my feet and I felt a slight tremor, as an even larger hand prodded against me gently. My vision right then wasn't worth squat. Patterns weaved their way around and this time I didn't bother to focus. Some kind of gibberish sounded up, though I wasn't sure whether it was my imagination or not.

Whatever it was stood up and the rumbles gradually died away and I blacked out. In my dream, Ashley cackles at me and says, I told you he would fail.

Meanwhile, Fiona buries her face in her arms while Cake and Gumball give me a ghost of a smile. Somehow I'm on my knees and begging at them for an answer. A white bird with glassy sea eyes swoops down and picks them all up, while I'm still pleading.

I surfaced back to myself, and saw I wasn't at the same location as last time. It was nighttime by now. I must have been out for a half a day at least. We were deeper into the woods. The evergreen trees confirmed that. I had a foggy memory of pranking Fiona and Cake here. A roasting stench filled the air and I followed it back to another clearing in the forest. There was Ashley roasting a marshmallow, and humming like nothing had ever happened.

"Hello, Marshy," she says. "Those stupid little Guardians of the Candy Kingdom came, so I had to knock you out. Hope you don't mind. Since you are already undead though, it was a whole lot easier. Those things rely on movement and sound to see. With you just laying on the floor, they wouldn't do much. Say thank you. I had to drag you through the whole entire forest to get here."

I narrowed my eyes and growled. "What are you talking about?"

"The Candy Guards," she repeated without looking at me. "For the war, remember? They are supposed to come out whenever the kingdom is in danger. Pretty useless things if you ask me. Besides their size, it's nothing to get scared about."

My head ached and I squinted at her. "What war?"

Even though her back was still faced at me, I imagined her rolling her eyes.

"I always knew you were an idiot," she mumbled. "Remember when you burned down the Candy Kingdom? Well, any damage you do on claimed territory is called declaring war. That's why we needed to plan. Prince Gumbutt or whatever probably sent a bunch of imbeciles to come hunt us down. The other guardians were just automatic."

"Wait the things that came today were-"

"Yes, yes, yes," she replied impatiently. "So some of those diabetic sugary things are still alive. Big deal. We can take them down. Personally I wish they would have just melted or something."

I felt a flush come to my face. The words war repeated over and over in my head. Burning the Candy Kingdom wouldn't only kill the citizens. They would start a whole freaking war. For once I wish I had a mental turn off switch and just black out again.

"Don't worry, though," she said brightly. "Those Candy Guardians are the only threat to us and maybe that blonde and cat. I'm thinking maybe we'll have to cage them if you don't want to kill them first."

My mind was still whirling and I felt one hand claw at the skin on my face. _Cage them._ I had risked my life to try and save Fiona, and even if she and I made it out of this whole mess, she would completely and utterly hate me. In fact, I would never even be able to walk around, without someone or something hating me. My life was just one big black hole.

The thought is enough to bring into total despair. Insanity even. I'm all alone. Forced to serve Ashley for who knows how long, and everyone hates me. Pretty nice life I got there. I rested my head against my arm for a second, about to cry or just pound my head against the ground.

Instead I start laughing hysterically. A huge grin seemed to stretch itself onto my face and just glued itself on there. I think I completely understand Ashley now. How her mind might not be the most stable thing in the world, and how hated she is. She's really happy even with her frequent mood changes, and I am too. Nothing had ever felt better.

"So what's the plan?" I asked eagerly.

Ashley turned around. There was a hard glint in her eye and she smiled right back. "Well…"

_Well that's it for now. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had some stuff due at school and I was pretty busy this week. This chapter was a little more rushed cause I was in a hurry so sorry if it's not as good as the other ones. Like Usual R&R! _


End file.
